koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Fujiwara
Yukari Fujiwara (藤原紫, Fujiwara no Yukari) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. She is a member of the Star Clan who supplies exposition for understanding the game's setting. Her older twin brother, Misono, is gifted with the ability to read the flow of energy while she has the power to foretell the future. Fujihime is their distant ancestor. Due to her status as a maiden of nobility, Yukari is called Yukarihime (紫姫; literally "Princess Yukari") in the majority of the game's script. The honorific title is omitted when Misono speaks to her. Role in Games Ever since she was born, Misono and Yukari's mother taught them the Star Clan's history. Yukari didn't quite understand the importance of her task, accepting the stories as though they were childhood fairy tales. When the twins were six years old, their parents died, and the twins have remained within their grandmother's care. Yukari could only cry for her parents' death, her trauma clouding her awareness of her surroundings. She had to rely on Misono's judgment to move on with her life. Believing that she could prove her worth with the Star Clan's duties, Yukari thereafter devoted herself to the dream of someday serving the White Dragon Priestess. When her grandmother's vigor weakens and Kyou's status has worsened, a hopeful Yukari prayed to the dragon god to save them. As she was sitting before the Dragon Gems during her prayer, the dragon god answered her wish and sent Karin to the parallel world. Both twins utilize the Dragon Gems to locate her and immediately offer their manor and service to her. Yukari tries her best to explain a priestess's duties and any other information she might be able to provide during Karin's stay. She is the one who acts as the go-between for the guardians' visits, announcing their arrival or asking Karin's permission to see them. Yukari assists Karin by performing divinations to foretell the near future. Since her strengths are tied to Karin's powers, her fortunes are at first hazy and hardly provide any information beyond the day at which an event will take place. Her fortunes are viewed with more clarity as the story progresses. The princess's belief in Karin fuels her desire to stay beside her after her brother leaves. Yukari doesn't specialize in energy manipulation, so she strains herself to magically create purification flowers for Karin in Misono's absence. Her stressed powers makes her unable to foresee Akram's deception in advance. On the day of the climatic battle, the player has the option of bringing Yukari with them. If Karin doesn't have any outstanding bonds with any character, Yukari will generously congratulate her and bids her a fond adieu. During the bonus epilogue scenario, she is reunited with her twin and is still living with Karin. The trio wander Kyou to pray for a prosperous new year. Misono and Yukari make brief cameos during Yuzuru's character route in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi. She joins Fujihime to treat Nozomi to fine clothing and food. Yuzuru plants specific flowers in gratitude for the Star Clan during his ending. Personal Route Yukari is the star of the twins' personal route, her reactions to Karin's responses driving the events of their story. Karin gradually befriends the princess when they perform their duties well. After a particular outing, Yukari asks permission to speak with Karin before retiring for the night. The princess ponders if she is worthless or not as they chat, stating that she has always wanted to serve a priestess in her lifetime. Karin encourages her that the princess is doing well. It is only by talking with Karin does Yukari learn she is responsible for the dragon priestess's summoning. The princess feels guilty for forcing Karin to leave her home and promises to make it up to her during their time together. Both girls look forward to having another friendly conversation. After her brother leaves the manor, she visits Karin again for another evening chat. She is surprised to see Misono in Karin's room and, when the twin runs away, she tearfully pleads for his return. Karin attempts to cheer her up by explaining Misono's purposes for leaving. Yukari interprets his honest desire to make her proper princess as his way of saying she is a hindrance to the Star Clan. Before Karin can correct her, Yukari declares her will to remain a faithful servant to her in spite of her brother's feelings. Due to Karin's efforts to break the barrier, the capital has ceased its endless autumn and has finally entered winter. While the snow falls one day, Yukari listlessly wonders about her brother. Choosing to alleviate the girl's dolor, Karin cancels her plans for the day to play with Yukari outside. While the offer momentarily brightens her spirits, Yukari clings to the idea that she is the cause of Kyou's misfortune and blames herself for being powerless. As Karin states otherwise, Misono personally appears before his twin. Thanks to the priestess's encouragement, the twins come to understand one another's true feelings. With her grievances off her chest, the princess feels in debt to Karin. As Karin and her guardians fight the climatic battle against Akram, the twins entrusts the priestess their powers to protect the party from harm. Karin uses her third wish for the twins to reconcile their differences and to be happy together. The twins catch her as she descends from the heavens. Yukari has a few moments to state her heartfelt gratitude before Karin returns to her home. She will never forget what the priestess has done for her. Character Information Development According to Tohko Mizuno, Yukari was made to be an alternate version of Fujihime. Both characters act and dress in the common decorum of a Heian Period princess. However, since Yukari is a younger sister, she tried to convey her as "vulnerable yet reliable" when compared to her twin. The twins' hair was inspired by the mizura hairstyle, although Mizuno altered it to emphasize the circular loops. She thinks it provides a noble image for both characters. Personality Compared to her twin, Yukari is an affable and generous girl. She often smiles to people who she meets and cheerfully addresses herself before the priestess. Though she composes herself with the mannerisms befitting a noble, she doesn't care much about her stature and forgives any rudeness she may experience. Overly trusting and a bit naive, Yukari is the type of person who needlessly blames herself for tragedies that occur in the capital. When she loses her confidence to loneliness or sorrow, her noble composure may easily break into a flood of tears. Yukari struggles to overcome her crying habit to avoid upsetting or bothering her older twin brother. Her Star Clan duties are an imperative part of her life as she feels they fill her with a sense of purpose. Yukari's stern focus on serving the priestess somewhat distances herself from understanding the political surroundings of the parallel world. While she thinks she is weaker than her brother, Yukari earnestly desires to follow her dreams of her ancestors. The princess admires her twin and affectionately calls him "Brother" (兄様, Ani-sama) at all times. She has absolute trust in him, even when she may not understand his every action. Since they have been together for as long as she can remember, Yukari struggles to cope with him being apart from her. Karin's never ending optimism inspires Yukari to believe in herself. Her time with the priestess also taught her to enjoy life and to not stress over her duties too much, a lesson she has taken to heart as she lives peacefully with her brother. Yukari views the priestess as the forgiving and kind woman she would like to become someday. Character Symbolism Both twins are symbolized by the aster flower. Within the flower language it symbolizes memories or remembrance for someone. To follow the plant naming motif found for Star Clan members, Yukari's name can be translated as "violet". When combined with her older brother's name and their symbolic item, their names make the phrase "pastures of violet aster". Quotes *"Excuse me, Priestess. Pardon my abrupt rudeness, but I bring news. I was preparing my return gift for the sweets you gave me last month when Brother came to me. ...He asked me to give you this flower. Please accept it with the confections I have set aside for you." *"Good morning, Priestess. What are your plans for today?" *"I am always happy to serve you, Priestess." *"Thank you so much, Priestess! You are so kind." *"Why is Brother leaving me behind? Why is Brother running away!? Why... why did Brother leave...?" *"I am so powerless to help and always running away from my duties. I must be such a burden for you. I must better myself and be of more use to everyone." *"Oh, pardon me, Priestess. It's just the snow is falling and... I couldn't help but wonder about Brother..." *"I must finish what I started. That's what I have decided." *"I want to do my best beside you, Priestess. Please let me accompany you." Gallery Yukarihime-haruka2-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 action theater production Yukari-haruka2saien-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 Saien live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters